Perfect Liar
by Nami Haki
Summary: Zoro únicamente quiere a Nami para pasar un buen rato, pero ella no está dispuesta a aguantar que la utilicen. One-shoot basado en la canción de Perfect Liar de Megurine Luka. ZoNa


**Perfect Liar**

No puedo evitar estremecerme al sentir como tu lengua empieza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, dejando tras de ella un rastro de saliva que te vas encargando de borrar con tus ásperos dedos. Recorres cada milímetro de mi piel rápidamente y sin control, conociendo perfectamente los lugares por donde pasas y dejándote llevar por la pasión. Tu boca ya ha llegado a mi cuello, donde se divierte dejándome algunas marcas que serán visibles mañana, mientras que tus manos siguen ocupadas en mi cuerpo. En tus ojos puedo sentir el deseo que tienes por volver a embestirme de nuevo, más rápido, más fuerte, más duro; si no lo has hecho todavía es porque cualquier persona normal no hubiese soportado este ritmo.

Cierro los ojos intentando controlar la respiración, mientras no te detienes. Pese a que no puedo verte, noto como te colocas encima de mí y de un golpe me embistes a la vez que me succionas los pezones con el hambre de mil soldados hambrientos. Vuelvo a gemir mientras me aferro con los brazos a tu trabajada espalda, donde _levanto y clavo mis uñas_. Cuando logro recuperarme y alcanzo el mismo ritmo que llevabas, decido que es hora de darle la vuelta al asunto.

Te agarro de los brazos y me coloco encima de ti, escuchando un gruñido como queja por tu parte y dibujando una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Tal y como esperaba. Comienzo a cabalgarte lentamente, intentando torturarte un poco, mientras pego mis voluptuosos senos a tu perfecto y bien trabajado torso desnudo mientras dejo que mi pelo juegue con tu piel morena. Vuelves a manosearme aún menos delicadamente que antes, acercas tu rostro hacia mí buscando mis labios entre abiertos para besarme, pero entonces giro la cara a tiempo. Antes de que lo intentes nuevamente, me incorporo y aumento el ritmo hasta que escucho como dices mi nombre. Me encorvo un poco profundizando el movimiento y agarro las sábanas de la cama con fuerza, intentando no decir ninguna palabra que pueda delatar lo que estoy pensando.

Después de unos minutos a este ritmo, ambos llegamos al clímax teniendo varios orgasmos por el camino. Siento como nuestros flujos se empiezan a mezclar dentro de mi cuerpo, indicando que todo ha terminado. Todavía agotado, sonríes y abres los ojos clavándolos en mí.

-Ahh… N-Nami. –Escucho como dices mi nombre y no puedo evitar que un escalofrío recorra todo mi ser- H-Ha sido genial.

Únicamente me dedico a asentir mientras me levanto de encima de ti y me siento en la cama tapándome con las sábanas blancas. Me agarras por la cintura y me atraes hacia ti, buscando por segunda vez mi boca. Pero no, no quiero volver a caer en tus redes. Desvío la dirección de mi rostro hacia tu oreja y pego mi cuerpo contra el tuyo.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ya es demasiado tarde. –Susurro lentamente en tu oreja mientras veo como te muerdes los labios- Que pases una buena noche... –Lamo tu oreja con cuidado para después morder con ansias tu lóbulo- espadachín.

Me levanto desnuda de la cama, mientras noto como tienes la mirada clavada en mí. Me pongo un camisón blanco haciendo un nudo en la cintura y recojo la ropa que horas antes había llevado puesta.

Rápidamente salgo de la habitación para evitar girarme y ver, cómo cada noche, tu cuerpo completamente expuesto con tan solo una fina sábana cubriéndolo hasta la cintura. Corro hacia mi habitación y entro cerrando la puerta mientras me apoyo en ella. Por suerte, nadie nos ha descubierto. Con temor a despertar a Robin, que duerme a apenas unos metros de mí, me acerco de puntitas a mi cama y me pongo el pijama sin hacer ruido. Una vez ya estoy vestida, meto la ropa usada dentro del camisón haciendo una bola y la escondo en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche.

Me dejo caer en la cama y cierro los ojos suspirando. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir así? Estoy cansada de actuar como una mujer fuerte y fácil. No lo soy. Aprieto más los ojos intentando no pensar en el tema, pero es imposible. Lo único que puedo ver es a Zoro, sonriéndome y diciéndome cosas bonitas al oído mientras me abraza. Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin que pueda detenerlas. No aguanto más esto. Odio que crea que solo le quiero para tener sexo salvaje con él. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Él me ha demostrado que lo único que quiere es divertirse y pasar un buen rato, ya sea conmigo o con otra mujer. Tan solo quiere jugar a este maldito juego cuando se le antoja. Piensa que soy su entretenimiento nocturno, _me trata como su muñeca_.

Pero se equivoca. _No quiero que me lastime más._ Me seco las lágrimas y abro los ojos mirando fijamente al techo. Se equivoca si cree que voy a dejarme tratar de esa manera. _No soy una mujer que solo le pertenece a él. _Estoy harta de que me utilice siempre a su antojo, yendo a complacerle cuando quiere. Eso se acabó. Por eso ya nunca más va a besar mis labios, ni va a poder abrazarme o acariciarme, ya que eso solo lo hacen las personas que se aman y él solo finge amor por compasión. Si lo que quiere es disfrutar, únicamente le daré placer, será un beneficio mutuo.

Voy a ser la mejor en la cama solo para que vea lo que se pierde. Desprenderé sensualidad por todas partes. Haré que todos los hombres me deseen y jugaré con ellos también para que vea que no es el único que sueña con mi cuerpo. _Ahora soy yo la que tiene el control y me he propuesto engañarle hasta el final._ Por una vez voy a ser una chica mala, ya que ser buena no me ha servido de nada. ¿Para qué ha servido mostrar mis sentimientos y decirte que te amo si te ha dado exactamente igual? Parece que te has olvidado de todo. Vas a ver que los cachorros también tienen su punto de maldad. Oh sí. _Voy a enseñarte mis colmillos y mi mordida será en tu contra. Está bien ya que a ti te gusta el dolor, ¿no? _

-¿Navegante-san, todavía estás despierta? –Me incorporo viendo como Robin está en su cama mirándome- ¿Pasa algo? -No pasa nada, Robin. Está todo bien. –Le sonrío para que no se preocupe y yo misma me creo mi sonrisa -¿Segura? –Insiste de nuevo -Del todo. –Esta vez sonrío convencida y le doy las buenas noches mientras me tapo con las sábanas- Buenas noches.

Antes de que Robin apague la luz, me quedo mirando la foto que hay en mi mesita de noche, en la cual salimos todos juntos en la cubierta del barco. Una vez la tengo memorizada, se apagan las luces y cierro los ojos poniendo una mueca de fastidio. _Hay tantos hombres que te podrían reemplazar, podría simplemente desecharte como basura. _

Estoy completamente segura de que ahora ya te habrás quedado dormido, en una cama que huele a mí, que tiene mi aroma. Debes de estar soñando con todo lo que te gustaría hacerme, pero déjame decirte que _las pequeñas fantasías que tienes de mí no existen. _Eres tan ingenuo que piensas que sigo siendo la misma cría de antes capaz de dejarse domar por el primero que pase, pero no te confundas. _Pretendo actuar como un perro obediente, pero en realidad te miro con ojos de gato burlándome de ti._

Se acabó el ser una estúpida, porque eso es lo único que he sido. Aprieto las sábanas en mis manos, intentando calmar un poco la ira que siento ahora mismo. Me encantará ver la cara que pones cuando descubras que la que te está usando soy yo. _¿De verdad creías que ibas a ser mi dueño?_ Haberlo pensado mejor guapo. Tan solo creíste que vivía para ti y para tus engaños. _Creíste que mis ojos solo estaban sobre ti, pero tan solo has caído en mis mentiras. _

-Tss… Nami. –Me giro sobresaltada al escuchar tu inconfundible voz y te veo en la puerta del camarote de las chicas- Sal un momento.

Por miedo a que seas capaz de entrar si no lo hago y que nos descubran nuestros nakamas, salgo del camarote con el rostro serio y cierro la puerta. Te miro a los ojos fijamente con el rostro serio. _Ocultaré el cuchillo detrás de la máscara conduciéndote silenciosamente al atardecer. _

-¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora? Cualquiera nos podría ver, idiota. –Ya lo sé, pero te has dejado esto. –Sonríes divertido mientras me entregas un sujetador negro de encaje- Y no me llames idiota. –Es que lo eres. –Te arrancó la prenda de las manos mientras siento como me sonrojo y me giro para volver a entrar en la habitación- -¿Y no me vas a dar ninguna recompensa, gatita?

Remarcas la última palabra, conociendo los efectos que tendrá en mí. _Si tratas de ver mi dolor, eso terminará siendo inútil._ Suspiro con cansancio y vuelvo a mirarte, esta vez con superioridad. Ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz. _Por un momento, por favor, disfruta la inseguridad. Ya que probarás la indignidad. _

-Perdone por mi falta de generosidad, majestad. –Digo sarcásticamente

Me acerco y enrosco los brazos a tu cuello devorando tu boca en apenas dos segundos sin darte tiempo a reaccionar y mucho menos corresponder el beso, tal y como lo tenía planeado. Justo lo que yo quería. _Nunca conocerás el rostro bajo la máscara._ Me separo y me acomodo el pelo coquetamente, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿A-A que ha venido eso? –Dices desconcertado y con ganas de más

Empiezo a caminar despacio hacia el camarote, marcando cada paso que doy como si estuviera encima de una pasarela y tú fueras el público. Agarro el pomo de la puerta con la mano y me giro mirándote con indiferencia, encontrándome con tu rostro desconcertado.

-No me confundas con gatita, ya que eso solo ha sido el primer ataque de esta tigresa.

Acto seguido me río procurando como solo tú me escuches y entro en la habitación, orgullosa de mi misma. _¡Venga hombre! ¡Llévate una falsa ilusión de mí y vete a dormir! _Y con ese único pensamiento en mente me meto en la cama quedándome, esta vez sí, profundamente dormida.

_**FIN**_


End file.
